Red Barrel
Non-documented: • Explosion resistance | Price=700 | Bus Level=5 }}Red Barrel is a red labeled barrel that contains a volatile explosive mixture. It is a support item, meaning it can be used to support units on the field with direct control by players over where it is placed. It requires rage to be deployed. Upon application, a barrel will fall on the area the player selected, dealing melee damage to units, enemies and other rage abilities. The barrel will act as an obstacle once placed on the field, stalling most enemies until it is destroyed, where it will explode and leave a burning fire pool in its wake. The fire will destroy any corpses on the floor within its radius, preventing dead player units from turning and/or stopping certain zombies from reviving. It has a manually controlled ability where players can tap the barrel and detonate it sooner if they choose to do so. Red Barrel is useful primarily for offensive uses as it can be used to damage or kill cluttered enemies, dispatching groups of running enemies with its explosion or fire pool and help to eliminate high health targets. Red Barrel's base health can make it an excellent low cost, quickly prepared shield against Charged Zombie as it can survive a full attack and a second one if it doesn't get too damaged before or afterward by other enemies. If a mission has rainy weather in it, Red Barrel's fire pool will be extinguished immediately. It's still possible to damage or kill enemies with the explosion and destroy corpses with the brief fire pool that's produced, but overall DPS will be lowered than if enemies were also standing in the flames and were inflicted with the fire debuff. Red Barrel is somewhat discouraged from being brought in these missions. Like all rage abilities and units, it is unavailable in League. Pros * Low rage cost. * Short preparation time. * Moderate base health. * Fire resistance. * Explosion resistance. * Explodes on destruction. * Sets the enemies on fire. * Can destroy corpses on the floor. * Manually ability to detonate earlier. * Doesn't require items to upgrade. * Ability to drop on the battlefield. Cons * Weak against melee-resistant units. * Weak against fire-resistant units. * Can damage friendly units. * Less effective on missions affected by rainy weather. Trivia * Up to four Red Barrels can be found on top of the bus, although they have no impact on gameplay and are purely cosmetic. The amount of barrels do correlate to the current amount of fuel the player has. It should be noted that the barrels on the bus do not look exactly like Red Barrel, the difference being the yellow labels which have a different symbol. * Red Barrel appears as an obstacle in some missions. These barrels can also be manually detonated, which can be used to players' advantage to kill groups of enemies. * Red Barrel used to be the only stationary unit with a health bar to not possess fire resistance. Category:Units Category:Support item Category:Common Category:Rage